Queen's University Drama Department Alumni Wiki
2010 Grads ''' Queen's Drama Department Alumni ''' This Wiki is for Queen's University Drama Alumni. Please tell us what you have been doing and what our other grads are up to. Please add yourself in alphabetical order. We can't wait to see your entry. '''Adams, Nick''' - Children's group. Splash N' Boots http://www.splashnboots.com/ '''Aitken, Ashley '''(1998 Grad) '''Aranha, Geetha '''(1998 Grad) '''Arhanic, Leo '''(2000 Grad) '''Armstrong, Dean''' is a film and television [http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0035676/ actor ]and the founder of [http://www.armstrongactingstudios.com/ Armstrong Acting Studios.] '''Atkinson, Lee''' (2008 Grad) It took about 20 years to get this degree but loved it. It allowed me the opportunity to work on a couple of films and do costume designs for Theatre Kingston a couple of times. Now I am in the department as the Program Coordinator and really looking forward to hearing from all of you. '''Bannan, Brian''' (2004 Grad) '''Barlow, Esther''' is co-Artistic Producer of [http://www.thebridgetheatrecompany.org/About_the___Bridge.html The Bridge Theatre Company] in New York City. '''Barlow, Terese '''(1998 Grad) '''Barnes, Jennifer '''(1999 Grad) '''Baumann, Sarah''' – Artistic Producer of Theatre Smash - http://www.theatresmash.com/ '''Baxter, Megan''' (2001 Grad) '''Beard, Tina''' (2000 Grad) '''Beaubien, Rhiannon''' (2001 Grad) '''Bell, Kirsten '''(1999 Grad) '''Berger, Eric '''(1998 Grad) '''Birmingham, Jennifer '''(1997 Grad) '''Black, Amy''' (2000 Grad) '''Blayney, Erin''' (2000 Grad) '''Bond, Christopher''' (2001 Grad) '''Bowers, Janine''' (1998 Grad) '''Brouse, Anne''' (2000 Grad) '''Bullett, Mike - '''(1988 Grad) teaches Drama at Bayridge Secondary School in Kingston. Starred as Big Bopper in the Kingston Kinsmen production of "The Buddy Holly Story" November 2010. '''Burgess, Darcy''' (1997 Grad) '''Buski, Sarah''' (2000 Grad) '''Bylsma, Cherilyn '''(1998 Grad) '''Cadman, Amy '''(2001 Grad) taught for several years in England, and has now returned to Queen's as a Ph.D. candidate in Education. '''Campbell, Nicholas''' has been acting on stage and television since he graduated. He starred in the films Nake Lunch, Prozac Nation and the series Da Vinci's Inquest. He has won three Gemini Awards for his work. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nicholas_Campbell Wikipedia Entry]. '''Carter, Julie''' (2000 Grad) '''Carty, Shane''' is a professional actor. He has spent several seasons at the Stratford Festival. '''Carstairs, Jennifer '''(1997 Grad) '''Castel, Barbara''' (2000 Grad) '''de Castellvi, Jaime''' (2000 Grad) '''Catto, Robert''' is a [http://catto.co.nz/ freelance photographer] based in Wellington, New Zealand. He recently appeared as a lab technician in the feature film ''Avatar''. '''Chatland, Janice '''(1998 Grad) '''Ciupak, Amy '''(1998 Grad) '''Clark, Laura''' (2001 Grad) '''Clement, Ryan''''' ('''2006 Grad) '''c'''urrently teaching Theatre Complete in QEVI Kingston ON. '''Cloran''', '''Daryl '''is Artistic Director of WCT - http://www.westerncanadatheatre.bc.ca/newad.htm '''Colbourn, Katherine''' (2000 Grad) '''Connell, Jill''' (2000 Grad) '''Conway, Elizabeth '''(1998 Grad) '''Coombe, Leanne''' (2000 Grad) '''Corcoran, Ashlie''' - Artistic Director of Theatre Smash - http://www.theatresmash.com/ '''Cosgrove, Kimberley''' (2001 Grad) '''Costello, Patrick''' is a company member of Montreal-based [http://www.sidemart.ca/ Sidemart Theatrical Grocery.] '''Cotnam, Lara''' (2000 Grad) '''Coward, Martha''' (1997 Grad) '''Craze, Amy''' (2002 Grad) '''Crewson, Wendy '''has starred in many films and television shows, including playing First Wife to two fictitious Presidents, as played by Harrison Ford in ''Air Force One'' and Dennis Haysbert in the series ''24''. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wendy_Crewson Wikipedia Entry]. '''Cummings, Audrey '''(1998 Grad) '''Curtis, Megan '''(1998 Grad) '''Cutfield, Sarah''' - After several years of working as a Stage Manager, Sarah is in Whistler, B.C., studying to become a Yoga instructor. '''Cutler, Gemma '''(1998 Grad) '''Daniel, Lori''' (2000 Grad) '''Davies, Jessi Linn (Taylor) '''(2004 Grad)''' '''Currently working as Education Manager at '''[http://www.theatredirect.on.ca Theatre Direct]'''''' ''and as a freelance arts-educator in schools and with various theatre companies. Married to Luke Davies (2001 grad)'''''.'' [http://JessiLinn.com JessiLinn.com]''' '''Davies, Luke '''(2002 Grad) '''DeAbreu, Aimee '''(1997 Grad) '''Dempsey, Sean '''(1998 Grad) '''Dennis, Amy '''(2000 Grad) '''Derry, Shannon''' (1997 Grad) '''Devlin, Rachel''' (2000 Grad) '''Dobbie, Shauna''' is editor of [https://www.localgardener.net/pages.php?lang=en&page=ontario Ontario Gardener Living] and a PhD candidate in Drama at the University of Toronto. '''Doelman, Anne''' (2000 Grad) '''Donahoe, Claudia '''(2000 Grad) '''Douglas, Brad''' (2000 Grad) '''Dunbar, Allie '''(2007 Grad) currently acting in New York city. Recently co-starred in the Independent Feature Film "Drown", the A&E Series "The Fugitive Chronicles", and has been busy acting in theatre in and around NYC. Dunbar has set up a consultancy agency for Queen's students thinking of making the move to the Big Apple. Contact: allisondunbar@hotmail.com '''Dyck, Cory-Lynn''' (2000 Grad) '''Dyck, Paul '''(2000 Grad) '''Eckersley, Rica '''(1997 Grad) '''Eden, Jessica''' (2000 Grad) '''Edney, Jeremy '''(1998 Grad) '''Edwards, Shernold''' is a [http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2238720/ television writer and producer]. '''Elrick, Jennifer '''(2000 Grad) '''Enfield, Melissa '''(1998 Grad) '''Epstein, Leonard''' (2001 Grad) '''Essery, Jodi '''(1998 Grad) is Assistant to the Artistic Director of the English Section of the [http://www.ent-nts.ca/en/ National Theatre School] in Montreal. '''Farley, Laura''' (2001 Grad) '''Farrell, Anthony''' is a comedy [http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1940444/ writer and performer] in California. His most recent project was the series [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0386676/ The Office]. '''Flannery, Alida''' (2000 Grad) '''Foley, Dorian''' (2000 Grad) has been an actor at several theatres, including [http://www.stratfordfestival.ca/ The Stratford Festival ]and the [http://www.stlawrenceshakespeare.ca/home.aspx St Lawrence Shakespeare Festival] and regularly works as a fight director. '''Fortune, Sarah''' (2000 Grad) '''Francis, Megan''' (2000 Grad) '''Fraser, Michelle '''(1998 Grad) '''Freeman, Cory-Ann''' (2000 Grad) '''Frizzell, John''' is a film and television producer and [http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0296131/ screenwriter]. '''Frommer, Brian''' is Production Manager for St Lawrence College's Music Theatre program and, along with Department of Drama staff member, Mark Hunt, is a member of the rock band [http://www.reverbnation.com/superherosmith Superhero Smith]. '''Fulton, Peter '''(1998 Grad) '''Garrington, Erica''' (2000 Grad) '''Gifford, Sally''' is an [http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1463565/ actor in film and television]. '''Gilchrist, Andra''' (1997 Grad) '''Goldblatt, Ariel '''(1999 Grad) '''Greenhouse, Kate '''is a film and television [http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0339075/ actor]. She is recently played a recurring role on [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1091909/ Murdoch Mysteries]. '''Gresham, Christine''' (2001 Grad) '''Griffin, Sean''' (2000 Grad) is a secondary school teacher in Kingston. '''Hall, Jason''' (2001 Grad) '''Hanson, Nicholas''' is [http://www.uleth.ca/finearts/drama/staff/nicholas-hanson Associate Professor] of Drama at the University of Lethbridge. '''Harrison, Kathleen '''has been working steadily since graduation as a Stage Manager and Assistant Stage Manager. In Fall 2010 she was working on the show ''Rock of Ages'' in Toronto. '''Harvey, Christine '''(2000 Grad) '''Hewlett, Kate''' is an actor an playwright based in Toronto. Her play ''The Swearing Jar'' recently was named both "Outstanding New Play" and "Outstanding Production" at the 2008 Toronto Fringe, and in 2010 produced at the Fringe Festival in New York City. '''Hodgins, Rhonda '''(1988 Grads) '''Hodgson, Jennifer''' (2000 Grad) '''Holland, Camilla''' was appointed General Manager of [http://www.tarragontheatre.com/ Tarragon Theatre] in 2006. '''Hughes, Laura''' is Manager of Media Relations and Commuications for the [http://www.luminato.com/ Luminato Festival] in Toronto. '''Hunter, Emma''' has been acting professionally with the [http://www.stlawrenceshakespeare.ca/home.aspx St Lawrence Shakespeare Festival], Odyssey Theatre and is a member of the comedy troupe [http://www.shesaidwhat.webs.com/ She Said What]. In 2010-11 she will be touring with [http://www.roseneath.ca/now-playing Roseneath Theatre]'s ''The Incredible Speediness of Jamie Cavanaugh'', for which she was nominated for a Dora Award in 2009. '''Hymander, Laina '''(1997 Grad) '''Irwin, Andrea''' (2000 Grad) '''Jeffery, Ashleigh''' (2001 Grad) '''Johnson, Geoffrey '''(1999 Grad) '''Jones, Carly '''(2001 Grad) '''Juatco, Elena''' has been [http://www.elenajuatco.ca/ acting professionally] all over Canada, from Halifax to Vancouver, where she won the 2010 Jessie Award for Outstanding Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role for her performance in ''Dirty Rotten Scoundrels'' at the Vancouver Playhouse. '''Kahn, Rachel''' (2000 Grad) '''Kessides, Lara''' (2010 Grad) plays Jayne in "The Attic, the Pearls, and Three Fine Girls" for [http://www.theatrekingston.com/ Theatre Kingston] (Nov 10), and played Fleance in "Macbeth" and Willa in "Trouble on Dibble Street" at the [http://www.stlawrenceshakespeare.ca/home.aspx St. Lawrence Shakespeare Festival], Prescott, during the summer. '''Khaiat, Kalanthe''' (2010 Grad) stage management-focused semi-professional theatre dilettante & anti-worldsuck feminist. Current Cultural Studies MA candidate, Society for Graduate & Professional Students Equity Coordinator, and TA for the Department. '''Kicak, Andrew''' (2001 Grad) '''Kovic, Sergio''' (2005 Grad) '''Kuska, Martina '''(1999 Grad) '''Lacey, Jennifer''' (2000 Grad) '''Lahey, Jennifer''' (2001 Grad) '''Leavitt, Taes''' - Children's group - Splash N' Boots - http://www.splashnboots.com/ '''Leckie, Nancy''' (2000 Grad) '''Leighton, Sharon''' (2001 Grad) '''Lewis, Holly - '''award for outstanding female performer. Theatrefront http://www.theatrefront.com/current_season/sarajevo.asp., CBC radio, http://www.nowtoronto.com/stage/story.cfm?content=166841 '''Lyons, Joshua '''(1998 Grad) '''MacKenzie, Karina''' is President of New York City-based [http://www.shinealightproductions.com/ Shine A Light Productions]. '''Maich, Steven''' (1997 Grad) '''Marchildon, Jane '''(1998 Grad) '''Mason, Ginette '''(1997 Grad) '''Mathiasen, Karen''' (2000 Grad) '''Matthews, Clinton '''(1998 Grad) '''McCague, Kelly '''(1999 Grad) '''McCoy, Megan''' (2001 Grad) '''McDougall, Robert '''(1998 Grad) '''McGetrick, Jennifer''' (2001 Grad) '''McKenzie, Michelle '''(1998 Grad) '''McNally, Robert''' (1997 Grad) '''McPherson, Susan '''(2000 Grad) '''Michelutti, Kimberley '''(1998 Grad) '''Miles, Julie '''(1998 Grad) '''Mochizuki, Evan '''(2000 Grad) '''Moens, Daphne '''(2001 Grad) '''Monnier, Jennifer''' (2000 Grad) '''Moore, Scott''' (1997 Grad) '''Morales, Andrea''' (2000 Grad)] '''Moriarty, Eileen''' (2001 Grad) '''Morris, Christopher''' (1997 Grad) director, actor and playwright - see "Human Cargo" at http://www.humancargo.ca/bios/christopher-morris-1. Christopher just finished a tour of "Night" (directed and cooperatly written by Christopher) from Ottawa to Pond Inlet. Christopher is the recipient of the 2005 K.M Hunter Award for Theatre, was nominated for a Dora Mavor Moore Award in 2006 as a playwright for Return: The Sarajevo Project and was nominated for the 2008 John Hirsch Award. '''Morris, Melissa''' is working as an actor and music director. In 2010, among other theatres, she worked for the St Lawrence Shakespeare Festival and the Capitol Theatre in Port Hope. '''Mroz, Kenra '''(1997 Grad) '''Mucci, Perry''' (2000 Grad) works as an [http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1617010/ actor] in theatre and film. His recent feature films include Sidekick and Grey Gardens. '''Murphy, Maggie '''(1998 Grad) '''Murphy, Michael''' is Artistic Director of [http://www.stagedandconfused.com/Home.html Staged and Confused Theatre Company] and is also working for Soulpepper Theatre in Toronto. '''Murree, Tyler''' (2002 Grad) Since leaving Queen's in the Spring of 2002, Tyler has performed a wide range of characters in theatres across North America including: (selected) Theatre By The Bay (Barrie, ON); St. Lawrence Shakespeare Festival (Prescott, ON); The Upper Canada Playhouse (Morrisburg, ON); The Weston Playhouse (Weston, VT); Theatre Kingston (Kingston, ON); The Grand Theatre (London, ON); Theatre Aquarius (Hamilton, ON); The Second City, Smile Theatre, Harold Green Jewish Theatre, Ross Petty Productions (Toronto). Tyler has also been featured in several “mega-musicals” including the world premiere production of ''The Lord of the Rings: The Musical'' and the North American premiere of ''Dirty Dancing: The Classic Story on Stage'' (both with Mirvish Productions) and ''Twice Charmed: The Classic Story on Stage'' and ''The Lion King'' (both with Disney Theatrical).On screen Tyler has been seen in over a dozen television commercials as well as the CBC mini-series ''H20 II: The Trojan Horse'' (written by and starring Paul Gross). He recently shot the pilot episode for a new Canadian sitcom (code-name ''“Project Falcon”'').Tyler is based in Toronto with his partner Tanya and their dog and cat. Visit [http://www.tylermurree.com/ www.tylermurree.com] for more. '''Nelson, Marissa''' (2000 Grad) '''Neub, Tanya '''(2000 Grad) '''Neville, Jonathon''' (2000 Grad) '''Norton, Craig''' lives in Playa del Carmen, Mexico, where he has recently completed his first novel, [http://craig-norton.com/ An American Fiction]. '''Novak, Matej''' (2000 Grad) '''O'Farrell, Andrea''' (2000 Grad) '''O'Sullivan, Maeve '''(1997 Grad) '''Owens, Rachael '''(1998 Grad) '''Palk, Nancy''' is an Toronto-based actor. She is a founding member and Associate Artist of [http://www.soulpepper.ca/ Soulpepper Theatre]. '''Papamarko, Sofi''' is a freelance writer based in Toronto. '''Pearson, Tiffany '''(1998 Grad) '''Podgorski, Michael '''(2001 Grad) '''Poirier, Brian''' (2000 Grad) '''Poirier, Matthew '''(1998 Grad) '''Postma, Joanne''' (2001 Grad) '''Pothitos, George''' is Artistic Director of [http://www.neptunetheatre.com/ Neptune Theatre] in Halifax. '''Press, James '''(1998 Grad) '''Price, Maxwell '''(2000 Grad) '''Primeau,''''' ''''''Marc Andre '''(1997 Grad) '''Protti, Michel''' (1998 Grad) '''Rabinovitch, Julia''' (2000 Grad) '''Radomsky, Jennifer '''(1998 Grad) '''Raponi, Daniel''' (2000 Grad) '''Raposo, Lisa''' (2000 Grad) '''Raven, Heather''' (2000 Grad) '''Redish, Anne '''http://www.queensu.ca/drama/faculty/anner.htm '''Redick, Rachel '''(2001 Grad) '''Reid, Chick '''http://www.queensu.ca/drama/faculty/Chick.htm '''Renyk, Grahame '''(1998 Grad) http://www.queensu.ca/drama/faculty/grahame.htm '''Repond, Jennifer''' (2000 Grad) '''Rider, Dan''' is Production Manager at the [http://www.1000islandsplayhouse.com/ Thousand Islands Playhouse] in Gananoque. '''Ritchie, David '''(1999 Grad) '''Rivers, Colin '''(1997 Grad) '''Rossborough, Kirsi''' (2000 Grad) '''Ruel, Robin '''(1997 Grad) '''Rzeniczek, Monika '''(1998 Grad) '''Salverson, Julie '''http://www.queensu.ca/drama/faculty/Julie.htm '''Sande, Elexis '''(1998 Grad) '''Schultz, Paula''' (2000 Grad) '''Shaver, Andrew''' (1998 Grad) is Artistic Director of Montreal-based Sidemart Theatrical Grocery. He has also recently acted and assistant-directed at the Stratford Festival. http://www.sidemart.ca/ '''Sheffer, Stephen '''(2001 Grad) '''Shohet, Simon '''(1997 Grad) '''Slaven, Rachel '''has been working in New York City as a director and was recently Assistant Director on ''Kiss Me Kate'' at the Stratford Festival. '''Smida, Kristi''' (2001 Grad) '''Smith, Adam''' (2001 Grad) '''Smith, Jeremy''' (1996 grad) is the founder and Artistic Director / General Manager of [http://www.driftwoodtheatre.com The Driftwood Theatre Group]. During the winter/spring of 2011, he will serve as the Associate Artist / Apprentice Artistic Director of the Grand Theatre in London, Ontario. '''Smith, Joan''' is singer and guitarist for the rock band [http://www.littlefootlongfoot.com/Site/Little_Foot_Long_Foot.html Little Foot Long Foot]. '''Smith, Richard''' (2000 Grad) '''Spanglett, Melinda''' (2000 Grad) '''Stark, Andrea''' (1999 Grad) '''Steele, Victoria''' is on the National Resource Council of [http://www.magneticnorthfestival.ca/index.html Magnetic North Festival]. She recently retired after spending 19 years as the Managing Director of [http://www.nac-cna.ca/en/theatre/# National Arts Centre English Theatre]. '''Steele-Mosey, Peter''' (2001 Grad) '''Steeve, Gillian''' (2000 Grad) '''Steurer, Nicole '''(1998 Grad) '''Stewart, Melissa '''(1998 Grad) '''Swartz, Carolyn '''(1997 Grad) '''Syrtash, Andrea '''(1997 Grad) is a published author and hosts a dating advice show on the ONnetwork and NBC. [http://www.facebook.com/pages/Andrea-Syrtash-Fan-Page/269714474820 Facebook Fan Page] '''Tanaka, Shawn '''(1998 Grad) '''Thompson, Judith''' (1976 Grad) currently a professor at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/University_of_Guelph University of Guelph], where she teaches acting and playwriting courses. Some of her plays include ''The Crackwalker'', ''White Biting Dog'', ''I Am Yours'', ''Lion in the Streets'', ''Perfect Pie'', ''Capture Me'' and ''Palace of the End.'' She has twice won the Governor General's Award for Drama in English. See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Judith_Thompson '''Thompson, Leanne '''(1997 Grad) '''Trowbridge, Dylan '''(1997 Grad) '''Tsau, Wendy '''(1997 Grad) '''Trott, Adirenne''' (2000 Grad) '''Vander Dussen, Marianne '''is a Realtor for [http://www.bosleyrealestate.com/ Bosley Real Estate] in Toronto. '''Vandermeer, Kate''' (2001 Grad) '''Van Duzen, Julie''' (2001 Grad) '''VanDyk, Angela '''(2000 Grad) '''Wade, Gregory''' (2000 Grad) '''Walsh, Matthew '''(2001 Grad) '''Wanless, Greg''' (1982 Grad) was a student here during the 60's in Physics before finding his true calling (thank you Fred Euringer!) and running away to the National Theatre School where he graduated in 1972. Currently - Artistic Director of Thousand Islands Playhouse - Gananoque, ON.http://www.1000islandsplayhouse.com/ and teaches acting at the Queen's Drama Dept http://www.queensu.ca/drama/faculty/gregp4.htm '''Washington, Jason''' (2000 Grad) '''Westoll, Kathryn '''(1996 Grad) is the new producer for the Toronto Fringe. Most recently, she was the Managing Director of the Royal Canadian Academy of Arts. '''Wharton, Sara''' (2001 Grad) '''Wiegand, Chandra '''(1997 Grad) '''Wieler, Michelle''' (2000 Grad) '''Whitehorn, Chloe '''(1998 Grad) '''Williams, Laura '''(1997 Grad) '''Williamson, Ashley''' (2000 Grad) '''Willis, Robin''' has been a [http://www.shawfest.com/Home/Actor-Content&id=137 member] of the Shaw Festival Acting Ensemble since 2008 and will be returning in 2011 to appear in ''Heartbreak House'' and ''My Fair Lady''. '''de Witt, Jennifer '''(2000 Grad) '''Witterick, Kathy '''(1997 Grad) '''Wolters, Adam '''(2001 Grad) '''Woods, Kahtleen '''(2000 Grad) '''Worboy, Martha '''(1998 Grad) '''Wynveen, Claire''' recently played Lady Macbeth in Litmus Theatre's ''Matchbox Macbeth'' in Toronto. '''Yee, Robert''' (1998 Grad) '''Yerxa, Michael''' is a casting agent in Toronto. About the Drama Department Founded in 1947, the Drama Department is a vibrant, close-knit community of faculty, staff and students. Friendships, mentorships and creative relationships first made here often last a lifetime. Stay in touch with what's happening in the department and with fellow alumni. Latest activity